firstassaultonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Public Security Section 9
Members and organisational structure Public Security Section 9, also known as simply Section 9 is a public safety intelligence department of Japan's Ministry of Home Affairs in Masamune Shirow's Ghost in the Shell manga and anime series. Background Tactics Section 9 Operatives are seasoned former military and police professionals and experts in a variety of fields from investigations to cyber-wafare, partially based on the German Grenzschutzgruppe 9 der Bundespolizei, having had training exercises with the 22nd SAS Regiment from the United Kingdom. History Section 9 operates in the shadows while protecting the public from cases normally relating to the internet, such as hacking and cyber-terrorism. They are led by Major Kusanagi Motoko, an elite soldier that underwent cyberisation at a very early age and is adept at working as a lone wolf on the battlefield. Her unusual cybernetic upgrades allow her to use therm-optic camouflage to almost completely disappear from visual and thermal vision, and she excels at striking from where the enemy least expects. Her commanding presence and authority are one of the many reasons Chief Aramaki normally requests the Major to accompany him on official and unofficial business. Though, she does sometimes wear the appropriate military uniform befitting her station, she's most commonly seen wearing thigh-length boots, a leather jacket, and a strapless leotard with no trousers. Location Public Security Section 9 is located in the fictional Japanese city of Niihama-shi (New Port City), and while the exact location is classified, the headquarters feature a rooftop helipad, underground car park, cyber-warfare and information gathering room, holding cells, meeting rooms, a Think Tank (Tachikoma /Fuchikoma /Uchikoma ) workshop, and an Operations Room (or Action Information Centre) crewed by an Operator staff. Support Tech Section 9 is known to have elite (and sometimes illicit) gear and equipment that allows them to excel in cyber-warfare and protect the public. They have access to real-time satellite support providing a variety of targeting information and scanning capabilities, as well as VTOL-aircraft to deploy at a moment's notice. Staff Section 9 also has a variety of tech specialists aiding in technological and forensics observation, as well as a complement of Operators. Operators are gynoids utilising limited AI in order to support Section 9 Operatives both domestically and in the field. While Operators complete many functions and serve many roles, they have no independent combat capabilities and do not possess the same level of intelligence and logical thought processes as Tachikomas; who outwit Operators using the liar paradox. Operators provide tactical assessments for Section 9 Operatives about what capabilities the Cyber-Terrorists possess and when assets are ready to deploy. Mecha Section 9 posses a number of Tachikoma Think Tanks - mobile AI walking-roller tanks - that support Section 9 Operatives in a combat role. Section 9 also posses Fuchikoma models which have four legs and two simple hands and a simple AI that allows it to operate independently to support its user in more extreme combat using heavy weaponry and artillery. Section 9 also possesses other mecha to support its Operatives in the field. Operations Mission support Section 9 employs a variety of support from real-time satellite coverage, deployable tech such as Therm-Optic Barriers or EMP Generators, support mecha such as Cyber Sentries and Seeker Drones, to Tachikoma Think Tanks to provide close combat support in Terminal Conquest. Mission specialisation Demolition Section 9 must either plant explosive devices to destroy sensitive objectives or defuse explosive devices being planted by Cyber-Terrorists and prevent the enemy from completely wiping out Section 9's team. Alternatively, Section 9 can eliminate all Cyber-Terrorists before the timer or the objective has been completed. Terminal Conquest Section 9 must capture and control several data terminals before Cyber-Terrorists do. There are three-five terminals and Section 9 must hold the line, deploying Tachikoma reinforcements to aid in their pursuit of justice. Team Death Match Section 9 is deployed to eliminate Cyber-Terrorists that have taken over an area within a time limit, Section 9 only has a limited number of attempts to succeed, or the enemy will win. Ghost Assault - Alpha Section 9's Ghosts are stranded behind enemy lines, they must evade Cyborg hunters for 2 minutes to extract critical intel armed with only a sidearm. Stealth and teamwork is crucial, else their Ghosts are lost forever. Category:Factions Category:Browse Category:Pages with broken file links